Beyond the horizion
by EmoRoseClan
Summary: when she is kiddnapped by a vampire and rescued by another who can she trust


Top of Form 1

Bottom of Form 1

Windows Live™

Home

Devices

SkyDrive

Mobile

Downloads

All services

Hotmail (199)

Messenger (0)

Office

Photos

MSN

Ally Slover 

Sign in to Messenger

Pop out Messenger

Messenger isn't available now.

Reconnecting in {0}:{1}...

NETWORK_NAME

Available

Busy

Away

Appear offline

Sign out of Messenger

More themes

Privacy settings

Account

Options

profile | sign out

**Hotmail**

Inbox (199)

Folders

Inbox (199)

Junk (46)

Drafts ()

Sent ()

Deleted ()

New folder

Quick views

Flagged ()

Photos (1)

Office docs ()

Shipping updates (1)

Messenger

You're signed in to Messenger. To change your status, click your name in the upper right corner.Keep me signed in Sign out of Messenger

Loading...

All

Your friends are offline right now.

Show all

Sign out of Messenger

Home

Contacts

Calendar

Top of Form 2

New

Reply

Reply all

Forward

Delete

Junk

Not junk

Sweep ▼

Move all from...

Delete all from...

Block from...

Mark this folder as read

Empty this folder

Mark as ▼

Unread

Read

Flagged

Unflagged

Phishing scam

Move to ▼

Inbox

Junk

Drafts

Sent

Deleted

Empty

Help

Support

Service status

Feedback

Getting started

Options ▼

Reading pane settings

Off

Right

Bottom

More options...

**Video Chat from Messenger.**

Connect face-to-face, even when you're far apart. Free Video Chat from Messenger.See how.

Search email

Search email

Search the web

**Sent**

Arrange by ▼

Date

To

Subject

Size

Conversation

Show:All|Unread|From contacts|Social updates|From groups|Everything else»«

Clear all check boxes.

13 messages

/DIV

/DIV

/DIV

/DIV

Full view

Back to messages

**Well usually when I wake up In the dark I'm in my room ,but this time I wasn't I awoke in a stange room on a cold surface in a in an unfamilar place. I heard I shuffling noise and was on my feet in seconds,I couldn't see a thing and started to panic I tried to walk forwards but was stoped by a nearby wall. When I tried to turn a strong arm wraped around me and I heard a voice in my head tell me "relax"in a very soothing tone, at the words the tension seemed to melt away and the arms hold losened a little. As soon as the adrenilen was out of my system I started to collapse but thankfully the hands caught me and lifted me up. ( Yes I know I should be freaking out but I feel so relaxed) I was set on somthing soft and warm (probably a bed) "lie down" the voice said so of course stupidly I did, and fell asleep immidatly When I woke up I was in a different room but I couldn't get up I looked to my left the most gorgouse boy in the world lying next to me, I looked down at my waist and saw his arm wraped around... **

11/02/10

Reply

Reply

Reply all

Forward

Delete

Mark as unread

Mark as read

Delete all from sender

Print message

View message source

Show message history

Hide message history

Show details

Hide details

Ally Slover To .com

Well usually when I wake up In the dark I'm in my room ,but this time I wasn't I awoke in a stange room on a cold surface in a in an unfamilar place. I heard I shuffling noise and was on my feet in seconds,I couldn't see a thing and started to panic I tried to walk forwards but was stoped by a nearby wall. When I tried to turn a strong arm wraped around me and I heard a voice in my head tell me "relax"in a very soothing tone, at the words the tension seemed to melt away and the arms hold losened a little. As soon as the adrenilen was out of my system I started to collapse but thankfully the hands caught me and lifted me up. ( Yes I know I should be freaking out but I feel so relaxed) I was set on somthing soft and warm (probably a bed) "lie down" the voice said so of course stupidly I did, and fell asleep immidatly When I woke up I was in a different room but I couldn't get up I looked to my left the most gorgouse boy in the world lying next to me, I looked down at my waist and saw his arm wraped around me(I felt my face turn red). I tried to move and the boy shifted and opened his eyes (which where a sapphire blue an black hair with pale skin."hi"he said but I refused to say I didn't say anything he got up taking his arm from around me and walked out of the room and locked the door from the out side."great" I murmured I sat up and looked around a book case and a window barred of course. So I layed back down and fell back to sleep. When I woke up I was thankfully still In the same place but he was back the mysterius boy except he was staring at me (creepy). "hello" I said but no response there was somthing different about him I was shocked when I found want was different his eyes were glowing blood red, it made my skin crawl the way he stared at me so hungrily. I jumped out of the bed to run but too late he had moved in front of the door before I could get to it,I backed up slowly but my hand was cut on somthing sharp and started to bleed. Ok so some people move fast but he was behind me in seconds with his arm around me tight so that I couldn't run I heard his voice in my ear say "I'm so sorry" and then I felt the pain like two thick needles being jammed into my neck, his hand covered my mouth before I could get a scream out. Soon I could feel the effects of my blood being drawn as I started to collapse but the strong arm around my waist held me up, at that point my breath was in pained huffs and then lady unconscious took me in to her caring arms.

Why does my neck hurt. I slowly open my eyes to find myself I yet another different room (go figure) when I tried to move my neck I was racked with pain ,I decide not to try moving my neck again and instead reach up to find two small puncher

wounds over my pulse point. Then I remembered what had happened the red eyes the sharp pain. I felt a presense other than my own. But because I couldn't turn my neck I couldn't look around. I felt the bed weigh down on the other side and that boy came into veiw. I'm pretty sure he heard my heart skip a beat in panic. A look of worry crossed his face and he reached out his hand but when I flinched and he paused then placed his hand on his on my forhead, I realized I was probably running a fever becuase his hand was freezing it felt nice.

I'm not pinned down anymore but I won't get up. I think he's tired becuase he's laying down on the bed and closeing his eyes. So I decide I should sleep too. I close my eyes and fall asleep.

In my dream I see my family being slaughtered in front of me. My mother stabed through her chest ,my elder brother shot my little sister drowned and my father push out a window. All around me my family was dying but I could only watch.

Ally's pov

I wake with a start and relize I'm still in the same room but the boy is awake looking at me. I don't know why but he got up and came to get me and I went to move away but again faster than a bullet he had a hold on my arm before I could get far. His voice whispered " don't worry" In my head but I didn't listen I figeted and pulled to get out of his grasp but I only hurt myself. He yanked me out of the bed but hurt my doing so. As soon as he heard me whimper he picked me up and traveled to another room. This one cooler than the last it had a closet, a bathroom. He put me on the bed " get dressed I'll be back soon and I excpect you to be presentable" he said without emotion. Then he left and locked the door "great stuck in another room"I whispered to myself and walked to the bathroom. When I walked into the bathroom the first thing I saw was the giant hotspring in the middle of the floor, around the hot spring were several toiletries and cocmetics. I grabs a towel and undressed then wraped to around me. I steped into the hotspring and was met by the perfect temperture I washed my hair and body with mint sented shampoo and body wash. I climbed out still wearing my towel dripping wet and walked out of the bathroom to find a note on the bed. The note read "I'll be back in a few hours the event we're going to is formal so do your hair and pick a gown out of the closet" sincerly grimoire."joy dresses"I walk over to the closet and my jaw drops ok I've heard of walk in closets but this is rediculuce it went on for like forever. So I started walking and noticed that every dress and outfit had a set of matching jewlry above and matching shoes below. I walked past about eighty dresses and saw the perfect one it's was a gorguos silky forest green the sleeves were the kind that hang on the sides of your arms it was tight around the waist and when it reached the skirt if fanned out like an old victorean dress it was open backed and lace was tied losely across the back. Along with the dress was match emelrald jewlry and shoes the laced almost to my knees, I picked out the dress and left. I put on the dress and shoes did my hair then put on the jewlrey I finished puting then all on "huh" the neclace became a thight choker and wouldn't come off same as all the rest of the jewlrey. I looked and the bracelet and noticed a tiny lock. I tried to pick the lock and was devastated with pian like jolts of electricity was ran through me and then my wrists and neck started to bleed. I ran to the bathroom and looked at my neck, I wasn't bleeding that bad but I still hurt so I cleaned my neck and arms. I walked back to the bed room and heard the door open I glance over just in time to see grimoire walk into the room. He looked shocked" hello" I said trying to sound as elegent as possible" hello" yep definitly shocked. He held out his hand and I took it without hesitation. "um what's up with my jewlrey" " it's just precation that's all I've got the key". I wasn't intill the then I saw the golden key around his neck. That necklace is basicly a collar every vampire in the castle has one to take off the collars we can also use them on you to disapline or if and when you do somthing wrong. " so you could hurt me with one of these" he simply nodded. " why didn't you try to run away" he asked" because you can't be the only vampire here and I don't want to run into an unfreindly one"very smart of you". By now we were in a large ballroom there was a large tablet in the middle with strange writing on it. As we got closer I could make out symbols. " have you decifered the tablet yet" he said I heard a soilder tell him no grimoire became furious " Why not" his yell shook the room I looked at the tablet I reconised the letters יראיצכח כנהר eternal life " exuse me" I said quietly "what" he said still angry " it says eternal life" I whispered " you can read it" " well yeah I've been taught this language since I was little". " really" he said more calmed down but only a little I nodded once and only once. He reached toward me and I flinched he brushed some of the hair out of my face. " come on" he put his hand behind my shoulder and led me to a stair case a short one with a higher floor at the top with two large chairs. I heard the what looked like the main doors and people flooded in. Some people stared at me and whispered in audiobl things grimoire took my hand and lead me into the croud and asked me to dance which of course I couldn't refuse. We danced for at least thirty minutes then I heard the scream and saw shadows bounce around the room grimoire pulled my to the floor just in time for one of the shadows to fly over head. Grimoire told me to stay on the floor and out of the way then he ran off to chase after the shadows leaping around the room but he chase blindly" he can't see them" I whispered. Out of the corner of my I saw one of the shadows come directly at me , my first instinct was to defend myself and I kicked straight up just in time to send one of the shadows flying straight up half the people stared at me I awe. The shadows even stopped the shadow came back down and landed on it's feet and obviosly he was visible to everyone else now. One person steped forwards a little and the thing was behind me with a knife to my neck my first reaction was to hook my foot around it's ankle and grab his arm and pull both foot and arm, it let go but caught my necklace and it shocked me. I collapesed before anyone could get to me I saw a shadow dropping from the ceiling I stunk up my arm on instink and closed my eyes and when I opened them grimoire was in front of me strangeling the thing. I saw other shadows coming for me the one I knocked over was uncouscience and had dropped the knife. I picked it up and cut the fanned out part of my dress so that only the long silky under skirt was left then cut that on both sides up to my thighs. I turned in time to see the shadow coming and timed my movments just right to jam the knife into it's chest this one dropped right there , as soon as it hit the ground it like evaporated the shadows were coming at me and him left and right now and people were trying to get out. There was one going for grimoire's back I moved with speed I didn't think I had and snapped it's neck all the shadows just stopped the one I killed had no mask on so I saw it's face though I wish I hadn't it had hollow eye sockets and it's mouth was sewn shut. The shadows started moving again but only at me and before I could move one had a hold on my shoulder and cut it open sending me flying backwards. Several came at me then just froze as I heard a growl ripple threw the room, two giant wolves entered the room as soon as they spotted the shadows their walk broke into a run as they simple plucked the shadows out of the air and killed them. When one of the wolves approached me I began to tremble but it jumped over me and tackled one behind me when they were all gone the wolves began to give off a black smoke and their masses decreased and took on human form when the smoke was the smoke was gone two young looking boys problably fifthteen both tall and one had blond hair the other had brown. They were both coming torwards me I heard grimoire growl and my insticts told me along with him " run" I did as fast as I could with my shoulder blleding I made it to the door and yanked it open and then ran some more. The cold hit me like fast I look around and saw woods on all sides I looked around and spotted a ladder going to the roof " man, I'm happy I sliced my skirt" I began to climb as fast as I could I got pretty far up before the two wovles busted through the doors. Thankfully it was dark so I kept climbing and was almost there when one of them shouted " there she is get her" i climbed faster and reached the top then ran to the other edge no ladder but there was a frozen lake. They reached the top faster than I had thought they would and came at me I took my only choice I jumped. I felt the ice give way as soon as I touched it and I was plunged into the depths of freezing water I was under the ice holding my breath or rather trying when I saw a shape in the water and tried to get away but when I whipped my head back I cracked it on the ice and the last thing I saw were purple eyes. I woke up still freezing lying on the ice I sat up and looked around then spotted those two wolves fighting with someone. Then I saw the purple eyes the person from the water and he was it trouble one of the boys the one with blond hair had pinned him to the ice. I looked aeound for some kind of weapon. I found one in a tree a longbow I grabed it there no arrows but there were a couple pieces of I grabbed the thinnest and luckly the sharpest and put it in the bow then aimed then let go it hit dead on where it was soppose to " those archery lessons payed off" the boy looked up at me and growled then the black smoke starts rises from his body he's changing back to a wolf I ripped the rest of the dress almost all the way up and then ran into the woods. Before I knew I could hear the thud of heavy paws behind me and a howl rang through the night , I ran faster and nearly tripped three times the massive wolf was gaining almost on my heels. I paniced when I came to a wall and ran left bad plan because I came to another wall and ran to the left. I cleared the woods and ended up back where I started back on the ice. Two boys the wolf with brown hair and the guy with purple eyes were still fighting with each other I slid past them both fast half running half sliding over the ice. They both saw me and I was soon being chased once again but the boy with purple eyes wasn't treing to kill me he was helping. I reached the entrance but when I tried to open it , it wouldn't budge the boy came up behind me and said " move" he kicked the door and it flew off it's hinges. We ran inside and back to the massive ball room grimoire was no where to be found but the boy with purple eyes was there and in the light I could see him clearly he was wet and had shoulder length hair silver and was wearing all black tight skinny jeans and a skipknot tee shirt. He pulled me into what looked like a large study and pulled open a door I. The ceiling that you wouldn't have seen if you didn't know it was already there a large ladder swung out and he jumped in then reached his hand out to help me up. When we were both in he broke the ladder off and pulled it into the secret room then closed the door. The room was good sized and had doors in the ceiling and walls leading to other rooms I reached up to tuck my hair behind my ears and whimpered me as I touched the place where one of the shadows had caught my shoulder the skin was shredded. " at least I'm not bleeding anymore" there was a mirror in the room I walked over and looked at my shoulder it was already infected and purple in the cuts. " you ok" I looked over to see him staring at the cuts in the mirror " yeah I'll be fine" I was lying and he knew it he walked over and moved my hair to look at it " you know I hate liers" he said looking me in the eyes " sorry it just comes natrally at this point" ," yeah I kinda guessed that part" he grabbed my necklace collar and before I could say stop he had broken it right off my neck he dropped it to the floor then the bracelets just dissapeared " thanks " " no problem" he sighed. We heard the wolves come into the room and sniff around for a while then I guess they changed back because I heard talking , then we heard the knocking on the ceiling we moved through the nearest door and ran from room to room and secret attic to secret attic. Eventually we reached stairs going up soon after running up about twenty flights of stairs we reached another roof. We could hear wolf growls and howls we ran across the roof but we soon reached the end of the line as we nearly fell off the edge of the roof and now the wolves were on the roof with us. The roof was icy so it as slippery and I tripped steping back and hoped that there was more roof but there was only air I flipped in midair and saw a lower roof as I flipped and landed on my feet I saw the wolves being grown off the roof followed by the one who saved me he was the only one of the three to land on his feet to the left then I saw grimoire jump after him landing on my right grimoire saw me and held out his hand " come with me" he said in my head. The boy with purple eyes did the same but didn't say anything " comeon" grimoire growled, then I looked at the boy that had kept me alive for so long I remebered something mom mother told me before she died bleeding to death she had said " I'm not going to be here to make choices for you anymore but you have to promise me somthing when it comes to the big choices remember what I've always told you" at first I had no idea what she was talking about then I remembered what song she always sing a song to me the song she always sang to me the only one and it had played at my familys funeral. I looked at grimoire and then the other boy I walked left. " you'll regret this" I heard grimoire said " yeah just like I regret coming with you in the first place alls it got me was a bloody shoulder". He lept forward and due to my adrenilen I stuck out my arm and moved fast enough to closeline him " oops my bad" I said and kept walking I took the other boys hand and asked " what's your name"" it's Chris what's your name" " Ally". He walked over to grimoire and grabbed him by the neck of his shirt and threw him off the roof. " well that takes care of him for a while we gotta go". He walked up to me " ok" he took me hand and jumped the lower roof into the woods below when we landed I got my heeled shoes stuck in the mud I leaned down and took off my shoe then threw them into a bush, then we started running again. It started to rain soon and got colder and colder. We reached a large mansion the doors opened and several people came out some guards and pointed guns at my head" it's ok she's with me" they lowers the guns and more people came out I think they were maids, they were carrying thick blankets they wrapped one around me and the other around Chris " thank you" I said quietly the only one that responses was a pretty blond one the rest gave me evil looks. They all greated Chris as master and bowed as we walked in the mansion. The main door led to a brightly light loungh type room and there were people everwhere they turned to stare when we entered the room and a few came to greet us mostly Chris. One though came to greet me one with red hair and gold eyes " hello " " hi" I said Chris interupted by saying" leave her alone rage" he just walked away " whatever you do don't trust that guy ok he'll eat you " thanks for not makeing sound less scary" I said he simply smiled and led me to stairs in the far corner " we better get your shoulder taken care of huh" yeah I guess" we entered a docters office and a tall teenage looking boy with hair that if he flicked head his hair would go across his forhead and almost cover his eyes. He took one look at my shoulder and bekoned me forward , I walked forward slowly and he tilted my head to the side " what did this" chris answered " a shadow stalker" " what and a haven't cleaned it out yet are you crazy" " no I'm sorry I was busy running to keep her alive" the docter walked over and picked up a scalpel and looked at me. I had a flash back of my childhood and remembered how much damage a scalpel could do in the wrong hands" don't come near me with that thing " I whispered. " I'm sorry but I have to get it open some how" " fine" i'd developed a high threshhold for pain since i was little I grabbed the rough torn edges of all the cuts and before either of them could reach me I had ripped the all of them clean off " there" " that wasn't the best way to get it off" I didn't let him finish" I don't care Your not coming near me with a scalpel". I looked over to find Chris starring at me with those same hungry eyes red and full of bloodlust " I'll be back soon okay?" "wait don't l" to late he was already out the door. I looked back at the doctor he had the same look but when he caught me starring his eyes just turned black " sorry " for what " I asked but he wouldn't answer he dissapeared and reapeared behind me he moved my hair to look at my again bloody shoulder and leaned his head down but there was no pain like needles being put in my neck just the feeling of blood being drained I collapsed to the floor and he let go and grabbed some gauze and wraps and covered my shoulder with it," sorry it was the only way to get the posion out I'm surprised your not dead your not dead right"" do I look dead" he smiled " no sorry". He motioned for me to sit down in one of the chairs and left "Chris will be back soon" he shouted from the other room. I saw somthing appear in the corner it was tall and almost blended in intill steped in to the light it was one of those shadow stalkers but it's mouth wasn't sewn shut and it said somthing in an ancient laguage the doctor being a vampire obviosly heard it. The doctor rushed out but not fast enough to hit it. It moved sidways and walked torwards me the doctor got in front of it and it just batted him to the side like a fly. It raised it's arm to strike me I held out my hand and spoke words I didn't know I knew ״ירחיכרחחיכיחגייטחאםכ כחיאיא״ a light shined from my hand and grew brighter and brigher intill It was bright enough to blind somebody I closed my eyes and heard and unworldly shriek. When I finally opened my eyes the shadow stalker was nothing but dust and the doctor was looking at me with wide eyes. How did you do that" " I don't know I just did" I suddenly became very tired and collasped the docter rushed to catch me the surprise in his eyes turned to worry. Chris walked in saw me and asked " what happened" he walked a little further then asked " what did you set on fire" " I didn't set anything on fire she torched a shadow stalker" he looked over at me still sitting on the ground and came towards me I pushed myself back out of his arm length. " it's alright I'm not going to hurt you" he steped forward again but this time to quick for me to move and caught my arm but didn't hold tight or pull me hurting me in the prosses he just held my arm. " sorry" I whispered knowing he would hear me anyways , " can you walk" he asked softly " I don't know " I tried to stand and failed utterly I got half way up and my legs gave out under me " guess not " he whispered smiling. He casually wrapped his arm around me and lifted me off the ground and the world flew past us then I was in a dim lighted room on a bed with Chris laying next to me. " what did you do" " I don't know I said somthing and then there was light and it was gone" he just kinda stared at me and then closed his eyes, for the first time I realized how tired he looked.l fell asleep soon after Chris and had that same nightmare of my family being murdered but I wasn't just watching it was like I was the one killing them and I just couldn't stop no matter how much a wanted to or tried to wake up I just couldn't , the pained faces of my family couldn't even wake me. The thing that brought me back to the real world was Chris almost an top of me shaking me awake staring down at me I reached for my face and stoped to stare at my hand it was shaking I reach to my face and it was covered in fresh tears, I had been crying in my sleep. Chris sat back down and the othr side of the bed and stared at me. " are you alright"" yes" I sat up slowly there was a full length mirror next to the bed I looked horrible my eyes were all red and my hair was a mess. I looked back to were Chris was but he was gone I didn't even here him leave he was just gone. I felt the guaze on my shoulder and ripped them off the cut was almost healed and gone entirly. The door cracked open and Chris walked in with a plate of food and set it next to me on the bed. I didn't touch the food" you need to eat" I looked over at Chris I pick up the plate and set it on my lap and started eating. The food was gone soon it was oy then that he noticed my shoulder " you took off the gauze huh" " oh yeah they felt weird". He lifted my head and brushed his fingers across the cuts they tingled were he touched them. " your need to get a maids uniform " I gave him my exuse me look "you have to work as a maid or you can't stay here" " oh". You can shower and clean up before we go ok" he pointed to a door " okay" I walked to the door open it and steped inside. The bathroom was good sized and had a large shower, I peeled off my dress and started the water I took off the rest of my clothes and steped into the warm water. The water was hot so I washed my hair and scrubbed the blood off my body. I steped out of the shower and walked to what looked like a closet and open the door I was. I picked out a tigt short sleeve v neck shirt in black and some dark red skinny jeans , with black boots. I got dressed and steped out of the bathroom. Chris was still sitting there and he was reading when istepped out he looked up from what he was reading " you ready" he asked" yeah". We walked to the first room and turned towards the docters office but opened the door next to it the room looked like one of those high school locker rooms the maids from the night I arived were there the blond hair one smiled and greeted us. " hi I'm Shelby" she said warmly" I'm ally" the other maids just snickered and glared at me. " come on" Chris said he grabbed me by the wrist and led me to a small fitting room he handed me the maid uniform and head piece ," put these on" I slipped inside and tried them on and walked out " good Shelby your in charge of showing her around" she smiled " yes master Chris".she grabbed my hand and led me out of the room she shows me around the inside and outside of the house. She didn't let go intill we were in the garden were we were working there were othe maud there as well they wee clipping the hedges and bushes. Shalby and I had to pick roses and other flowers Shelby gave me a pair of scissors but I didn't need them my mother has owned a flower shop so I knew how the pick flowers. I picked roses carfully and then just went along intill one of the maids grabbed her scissors and trying to slash at me with them and she landed the hit but I showed no pain or fear I grabbed her wrist pull and twisted the scissors slipped from her hand as she screamed in pain , she had got me across stomach not deeply but it was bleeding badly and so was my arm, I walked back to the mansion slowly Shelby soon caught up and helped my to the infirmery. When I walked in the docter wasn't there so she told me to wait there and left. I was thee for a while before the door nearly came off it's hinges and chirs walked in follows by Shelby he came straight for me he looked up set and when he got close I bolted around him there was a mirror behind me so when he turn around he saw his and my face he stopped atsonished he stepped back and relaxed a little. When he looked at me I could tell he was ashamed he held out his hand and bekoned me forwards, I took two steps and he grabbed me and pulled me into an embrace" sorry " he whispered. He set me back on the bench and grabbed some scissors , he cut just below the wound on my stomach and pulled it up just enough to see the cut he grabbed some gauze and stopped the bleeding then patched me up. He carried me back to the room and put me on the bed he told me " go to sleep " but I wouldn't because of the ast dream i'd had and he knew it, he did somthing I wouldn't have expected he changes there was a brigh flash then a kitten standing in his place the kitten had white silver fur and peircing purple eyes. The at jumped onto the bed and walked up to my head then fall over on it's side, I so wanted to pet it but I thought it would be wrong for me to then suddenly the cat moved fast to where I had my arm rested and pressed it's head against my arm. I stroked my hand among it's head without thinking and it let out a loud purr. I pet it for about an hour and fell asleep my dreams were peacful. When I woke up the cat was gone and in it's place was Chris his face was not even an inch from mine and his hair was all messy I blushed when I realized that both his arms were wond tightly around be and my arms were pressed against his heart beating I a steady pattern " be has a hearbeat" I whispered but it still woke him up he opened his eyes and unwond his arms and sat up he checked my wound and then got up. I was going to follow when he told me to stay here quietly so I did. When he came back it was hours later and almost dark and Chris looked tired he plopped down onto the bed and closed his eyes and relaxed he opened them to look at me and listen to the sound from the hallway. I laid down and fell asleep my dreams were far from peacful and when I woke up I was in chris's arms, he just held me staring down at my face or that what I thought I didn't realize he was stating at my neck intill he moved his head down slightly and then just froze and stared at me I tilted my head up to tell him it was ok. He lowered his head and rested his lips over my pulse point then he open his mouth and sank his fangs into my neck. This bite was not like grimoire's painful one it was gentle and careful , the draw wasn't the sameeither it wasn't as immediot I progressed gradually and before it was to the point of pain Chris drew back his fangs and brought his tougne over the puncter wounds ,I could feel them healing. He brought his head back up and he looked much better , he laid back down and rested my head on his chest I wasn't going to argue because one I was to tired and two it was actually very cormortable I drifted off and slept peacfully again. When I finally did wake up Chris was still there but had his arms around me protectively. When I tried to move his arm tensed and he opened his eyes. His hold losened but he didn't let go there was a knock at the door and Chris sighed letting go and answered the door he spoke to the person at the door to quietly for me to hear him and then closed the door he looked back at me and walked back over to the bed and layed back down. There was a flash and the small kitten was back but it was black. It pawed my stomach and froze when I sucked it air through my clenched teeth to keep from screaming he had reopen the cut with just the slightest pressure. He was back to normal Chris I seconds inspecting my wound he lightly brushed it and I whimpered it pain he lightly pressed his hand down and I nearly screamed and his hand became burning hot and glowed red slightly and cooled glowing blue when moved his hand the cut was go and not even the pain remained. He traced his fingers over my stomach and layed back down " is that better"" yes thank you". The days came and went fast and then came the day I almost ended up dead.

It was the day we were supose to go ice skating with Shelby and the ice was thin in one single spot all. The rest was at least nine inchs thick , the ice broke under my weight and I fell in and drifted away fro

the hole in the ice and heard Shelby screaming I tried to follow her voice but the water made it hard. I was running out of air and out of desperation I punched the ice and I felt it crack so I kept punching and eventually broke through and crawled out , I saw Shelby and then the monster and grabbed a shard of ice and ran towards it . It turned and saw me to late I slammed the shard of ice into the underneath it's jaw. It dropped dead and Shelby grabbed my arm a dragged me back to the mansion. When we got there the lougne was full and everyone was looking at us as we walked in they didn't ask if we were ok just stared one however walked up I. A male maids uniform and gave me a blanket I smiled and thanked him. We walked to the docters office and sat I. The waiting room he walked out a few minutes after we sat down and asked " what is it" " Shelby was ... Attacked by somthing I'm fine though" he bekoned Shelby in she told me to leave and change out of my wet cloths. I walked into my room and expected the worst and got what I thought I would .Chris wasn't back yet, he had been gone for about a week and had left vampires I didn't know to look after me. My room was dark and it was hard to see I found the light switch a flicked it on "same old room" I walked to my closet and found a warm sweater and jeans to wear and strides to the bathroom . I stripped off my cloths that were stuck to my skin and put on thedry cloths I walked out when I was Finnished i threw the soaked cloths into the laundry hamper and walked back into the bedroom I collapsed onto the bed and closed my eyes. I didnt sleep so when I heard the door open I shock upright and looked torwards the door I saw the familar purple eyes and relaxed " hey" he said tiredly " hey" I said laying back down. I bed shifted towards him when he sat on the bed I reach under my pillow and grab the knife I had hidden and wrapped my fingers around it, before I could stab whoever was behind he grabbed my hair and jerked my head back " what gave it away" " chris has silver hair stupid" suddenly I reconized the voice " so grimoire what are you doing here" " well obiviosly I came for one thing "

He didn't finish the door just came flying off the hinges and In step yet another vampire this one saw grimoire and send him flying golden eyes " thanks rage" " yeah sure" he walked over to grimoire and he spat on him. Grimoire moved fast and pinned rage to the wall " run " rage whispered in my mind I bolted the guards I the hall were dead I kept running faster and soon hit the front room everyone was dead I looked for a face and found it " Shelby" I screamed I ran over to her and touched her should her eyes shot open " Shelby it's okay it's me" she relaxed and stood " we have to leave" I grabbed and we ran across the room " wait Shelby stay here " I walked to the door leading to the doctors office and walked I looked around and the office was in perfect condition " hello" I walked into the back room he wasn't there. So I ran back outside and grabbed Shelby and was about to open the door when I heard a feirce growl " wolves ".

Happy mothers day 

7:30 AM

"Ally Slover" .com

(No Subject) 

4/05/11

Problem with site 

3/24/11

"Ally Slover" .com

(No Subject) 

3/15/11

.com

Hey guys I'm back with my second chapter in an unspoken silence a/n: zaela has jet black hair reaching almost to her lower back , pale skin , color changing eyes but usually they are blue because that's what color they become when she hides her feelings. 

3/15/11

Happy happy birthday it's your very special day hope you have a good time on this awsome day 

12/20/10

It's not funny 

12/19/10

.com

Well usually when I wake up In the dark I'm in my room ,but this time I wasn't I awoke in a stange room on a cold surface in a in an unfamilar place. I heard I shuffling noise and was on my feet in seconds,I couldn't see a thing and started to panic I tri 

11/02/10

.com

(No Subject) 

11/01/10

Well usually when I wake up In the dark I'm in my room ,but this time I wasn't I awoke in a stange room on a cold surface in a in an unfamilar place. I heard I shuffling noise and was on my feet in seconds,I couldn't see a thing and started to panic I tri 

11/01/10

Fwd: Well usually when I wake up In the dark I'm in my room ,but this time I wasn't I awoke in a stange room on a cold surface in a in an unfamilar place. I heard I shuffling noise and was on my feet in seconds,I couldn't see a thing and started to panic I tri 

11/01/10

Well usually when I wake up In the dark I'm in my room ,but this time I wasn't I awoke in a stange room on a cold surface in a in an unfamilar place. I heard I shuffling noise and was on my feet in seconds,I couldn't see a thing and started to panic I tri 

11/01/10

.com

Well usually when I wake up In the dark I'm in my room ,but this time I wasn't I awoke in a stange room on a cold surface in a in an unfamilar place. I heard I shuffling noise and was on my feet in seconds,I couldn't see a thing and started to panic I tri 

10/11/10

From:

**Ally Slover** (.com)

Sent:

Tue 11/02/10 7:02 AM

To:

.com


End file.
